A Clear Midnight
by Sausa
Summary: Hinata, Sakura & Ino were all abandoned by their parents in a prestigious boarding school in Kumogakure. They grew up under the love their adopted parents. But, Sakura has always been eying Hinata's boyfriend Naruto. After Naruto and Sakura betray her, where will she find comfort, when it's clear neither her real family nor her ex-boyfriend love her? Will she stay in Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

A whole array of different jewelries and a wedding dress were being put on the wall by two helpers. Hinata grabs both of the bridesmaid dress off the dressing room door and thanks the photographer for taking the pictures in passing. She hands both the dresses to the helpers in the room. Hinata passes Ino who is sitting down in a bridal robe getting redone in a simpler fashion for the honeymoon. Sakura puts her one of her hands one Ino shoulders and gives it a small squeeze. If only to reassure Ino. The makeup artist finishes up on Ino and then all the helpers leave the room. Ino turns around in her swivel chair and sighs out loud. Ino reaches to touch her hair that's up in a messy ponytail.

"Don't" Sakura glares at Ino, "You look better this way"

"Are you ready?" Hinata askes leaning against the wall and folding her arms. Ino nods her head.

"I don't ever want to get married again" Ino shivers, "No I don't ever want to have a wedding again"

"It wasn't that bad," Hinata teases

"Speak for yourself!" Ino glares back

Sakura laughs at the scene until a knock on the door is heard. The door opens. And Killer Bee sticks his head through the crack

"I'm not entering a war zone" Killer Bee says tentatively, "Am I, yeah?"

"Don't you know how to wait after knocking for permission," Sakura growls

Killer Bee opens the door fully and sighs loudly, "And their guns are drawn"

Killer Bee looks at his bride and smiles brightly, he bounces over to Ino and pulls her up from her seat gently. He looks down at her small hands in his and smiles widely. Ino giggles at her husband's antics. She wraps her arm around her huge bicep and smiles at the girls

"I would like to take my wife away for our honeymoon," Killer Bee bows slightly to Sakura and Hinata

Sakura scoffs, "Take her. You no longer need our permission." Sakura waves for them to get out.

Killer Bee sweeps Ino up bridal styles and runs out the door with her rapping loudly. Hinata laughs loudly at the whole scene. Her laughter died down and she looks down at her phone and checks the time. Hinata leans off the wall and begins to walk out the door. She pauses

"Will I see you in Konoha?" Hinata asks

Sakura looks at Hinata's back and then shakes her head, "Don't count on it"

With that Hinata leaves the room closing the door behind her. She walks down the stairs with her head down and then out the front door. She sees Ino's new in-laws Tsunade and Raikage-A at the door thanking their leaving guest. Tsunade is the first to stop her.

"Come over here Hinata," Tsunade calls. Hinata goes over to her and hugs her tightly kissing both sides of her cheeks.

"Are you going straight to the airport, hun?" Tsunade asks looking down at the small girl in her embrace. Hinata nods her head and smiles. She separates from Tsunade

"My plane leaves in four hours and I already called a taxi to take me home and then to the airport," Hinata says as she looks away from Tsunade's eyes. Tsunade pulls her in for another hug.

"Are you sure you want to go to Konoha? You should stay here with me and work in my company. I'll find a good husband for you," Tsunade pleads quietly. Hinata pulls away and kisses her on the cheek

"Don't worry mom, I'll be back soon," Hinata smiles at her and then moves back a bit before Tsunade could give her another hug. Hinata jumps a bit when Raikage-A puts his hand on her head and ruffles her hair.

Hinata ducks and tries to fix her hair, "Dad!"

Tsunade and Raikage-A laugh at Hinata. Hinata pouts at Raikage-A

"Are you sure you can't stay and work in my company?" Raikage-A snakes her hand around his wife's waist and another around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata give Raikage-A a side hug

"I'll be back soon to work for you daddy," Hinata says as she separates and steps back from the couple

Tsunade raises her fist in the air, "You'd better or else I'm going to Konoha and punching the living day-lights out of you and dragging you back here"

Hinata stomach started to knot, she knew Tsunade wasn't joking, not in the slightest. "You would do that mom you love me too much," Hinata tried to give the sweetest smile she knew but she knew that wouldn't save her from the wrath she might get. Hinata started to step away waving to them. Hinata finally steps out and into the taxi that was waiting for her. She closes the door of the taxi and looks up at the sky.

' _sky…why do you look so gloomy?'_


	2. Chapter 2

1 Year Later

Hinata walks into her office and sits down at her desk. She picks up the photo with her adopted family at Ino's wedding. Killer B, Ino, Shizune, Tsunade, Darui, C, Sakura, and her. This family was where she truly belonged. Hinata felt a tug on her heart, she came to Konoha to try and fix the bonds with her real family but they still hated her. Except for her older brother, Neji. She put the picture back down and took a quick glance at the picture of her and Naruto.

That smile.

The last time he smiled like that was for when she graduated from her graduate program back in Kumogakure. He was offered a job at her real family's company and asked her to follow him there.

A soft knock on her door catches her attention. Hinata's assistant walks into her office with a bouquet in her arm and a bowl of Greek-yogurt with honey on top.

"Boss, your yogurt is ready for you, remember to eat it with your medicine," Hinata's assistant chants. Hinata groans. Yeah, her medicine. Doctor prescribed probiotics. Hinata decides to ignore and opens her computer to write respond to her emails for today. Hinata's assistant puts down the yogurt on the coffee table and puts the flowers on one of the couches. She walks to the gray safe in the room and puts in the code she takes out a small cup from the stash of medicine cups takes out the two pills and put's it into the small cup. She puts the cup next to the yogurt. Hinata pays her no attention and keeps typing away on the computer. The assistant takes the flowers that have gotten old and throws them in the garbage. She then walks to the bouquet of flowers on the couch on puts them in one of the vases that she just emptied.

"Boss, your flowers are here right on time. Every Monday at noon consistently," Hinata's assistant says as she walks over to Hinata's desk to hand her the flowers. Hinata looks up from her screen and takes the flowers from her assistant. Hinata smells the flowers and begins to smile. She passes them back to her assistant so she could put them back. She turns back to her screen.

Hinata's assistant turns to her, sighing dreamily, "Flowers and chocolates by courier on time every week. You're so lucky"

Hinata couldn't help but to giggle at her assistant's face.

"When the box of chocolate comes, send three pieces to my office and share the rest with the staff" Hinata smiles at her

Her assistant pouts, "That's not fair, you barely eat chocolate." Hinata hated chocolate, she loved cinnamon buns, chocolate in cinnamon buns was delicious. But not chocolate by itself. She loved sweets, but not chocolate.

Hinata grimaced at the thought of having to possibly eat the whole box of chocolate and just turns and faked smiled to her assistant. Making her assistant pout more.

"Okay, I'll send the chocolates," her assistant said before leaving her room. Hinata started to lean back and relax when her office phone rang. Hinata jolts forward and answer on the intercom.

"Team Leader A and Team Leader B are here to hand in their reports," her assistant sang in her high-pitched voice

Two workers enter the office. They sit at on the two opposing couches. Hinata gets up from her seat and sits on the couch in the middle. She points to Team Leader A. While Team Leader A speaks Hinata picks up her medicine and pours it into her mouth. She picks up the yogurt and mixes it. She eats as Team Leader A talks. She pauses for a moment when Team Leader A is done and points to Team Leader B. She continues eating she finishes eating and Team Leader B has finished his reports. Hinata knew one thing, as much as she hated to admit it, she didn't hear one word of their report. If she was her old self she would have been apologizing profusely for blatantly ignoring them. Hinata put down her empty cup.

"So where are the written reports?" Hinata said quickly hoping to get them out of her office. She didn't have the best day and needed alone time, hopefully that alone time included Naruto. But she doubted it. Team Leader A and B hand her huge file reports.

"I will look them over and get back to you when during our meeting next week. Enjoy your company retreat," Hinata smiles gently and the two team leaders and puts the files down. The Team Leaders bow and then leave the room. The door closes and just as Hinata is about to relax into her chair her phone rings again.

' _Kami-sama'_

Hinata goes back to her desk and picks up the call.

"You have a meeting with Red & Black Construction Group Corporations at three," her assistant high-pitched voice was doing nothing to help her need for peace. She put the phone down and transferred to speaker phone and started packing her purse. "By the way Boss, it looks like Director Naruto is going to get promoted again, he's in the newspapers again. Boss I envy you. God, please give me a perfect man like that"

Hinata flinched, "Thank you," Hinata reached for the phone to hang up

"Boss is in love, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. In comparison Director TenTen isn't so lucky. A man who buys me flowers and makes so much money…" Her assistant really could just keep talking

"G-get back to work," Hinata stuttered and hung up the phone

' _crap. That stupid stutter…'_

"Boss I envy you," Hinata's Assistant mimics herself. Hinata's assistant picks up one of the chocolates and smirks, "I don't envy you at all". Hinata's assistant sits down with Team Leader A, B

"You're so mean," Team Leader A folds his arms, "You women are such back-stabbers"

"It's not called backstabbing it's called kissing up" Hinata's Assistant says proudly

All three laughs

"She is the boss. She pays my salary. Why did they put a young naïve girl like her in charge? Both of us have worked here longer" Team Leader B sneers, "I have to take orders from a girl a little bit older that my daughter. Disgusting"

Team Leader A stuffs another chocolate in his mouth.

"I wouldn't want to work for either of you. Kami knows you guys can't even hand in a report without writing crap," says Hinata's assistant as she picks up another chocolate, "So what if she gets so many gifts. The guy doesn't even have an ounce of sincerity"

Hinata walks towards the lounge with her coat and purse in hand. She stops by the entrance to the lounge and listens in on their conversation

"He probably just paid his assistant a little extra to be creative and send different bouquets each time," Hinata looks at her assistant shocked but even she knew there was some truth to that

Team Leader A nods his head, "At least he not cheap, these chocolates are expensive"

"I know right. You know what is worse?" Hinata's assistant signaled for them to come closer.

"Every time I bring the flowers into her office, she fakes she doesn't care, but then acts so touched and wants to cry once I turn my back to leave." Hinata's assistant pats her chest and inhales dramatically, "It makes me want to puke every time"

"You're being too mean. This is what happens when you have a foreign education at a top-notch university" Team Leader A chides her

Aen-Yeol assistant shakes her head no. She calls to a women sitting down on high stool, who is sipping coffee, "Mimi!"

Mimi turns her head and looks in their direction

"You're beautiful and have many guys chasing after you. Have you seen anyone date like her?" Hinata's assistant askes nicely

"No" Mimi answers plainly

"See, when people date they become sad to the point the can't even work if they don't see their special person. She goes weeks without ever seeing him or talking to him, or even texting him. What type of dating is that?" Hinata's assistant says confidently

Hinata's eyes go widen and she finally decides to stop the conversation. She clears her throat and comes out of hiding. Everyone jumps up and looks at her with shocked eyes.

"I left a pile of work on your desk that I want done when you come back from the retreat." Hinata says angrily, she walks away suavely and goes to the elevator. She presses the elevator button and waits.

' _He's never picked me up before, no one has ever seen him, and he has never surprised me to take me out. We've never gone on a trip together and never done anything memorable.'_

Hinata walks out of the building and into her car that is waiting downstairs. The valet opens the car door and she sits down and drives away.

' _We've never kissed…we've never hugged that intimately…A poor guy just wanting to be rich? Am I really naïve or am I just the biggest fool in the world…'_

Hinata pulls up to a stop light and takes out her phone, ear-phone piece and calls her boyfriend Naruto. The phone rings and while Naruto is walking with three female employees walking behind him laughing. Naruto picks up his cell phone

"Hey Hina" Naruto says happily

Hinata sighs in relief that he picked up, she speaks hesitantly, "Naruto-kun. Are you busy?

Naruto looks at his watch, "Do you need something? I'm on my way to a meeting"

"Nothing…nothing really, I just wanted to know if we could have dinner tonight?" Hinata asks hopefully as she grips the car steering wheel hoping that a "no" doesn't come

Naruto looks into the conference room as other members of his team go in and starts walking in as well, "If the meeting goes well and your father didn't make any plans then I'll let you know."

Naruto stops walking, "Did something happen?"

Hinata gets flustered and starts to stutter, "I-I-I m-miss you"

Hyuga Hiashi approaches him from behind before Naruto could answer, "Is everything ready for the meeting?"

Naruto jumps and answers quickly, "Yes Sir!"

Hiashi looks at the phone next to Naruto's ear, "Whose on the phone?"

Naruto moves the phone away from his ear, "Your daughter, Hinata"

Hiashi waves his hand and the doors of the conference room open, "Hang-up"

Naruto, without looking at the phone hangs up and throws his phone over his shoulder to his secretaries

Naruto and Hiashi enter the conference room. Hinata's face turns sad as she hears her father's voice through the line. She hangs up.

' _He never loved you anyways'_


End file.
